a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a kind of mechanism, and more particularly, to a vehicle-to-vehicle connector configured to combine at least two vehicle bodies.
b. Description of the Related Art
When children are accompanied by a parent to ride on bicycles, the children may easily get tired and need the parent's assistance to drag their bicycles. This, however, is a potentially dangerous situation. In order to prevent the safety problem, a conventional bicycle connection device 100 shown in FIG. 1 may be used to connect a vehicle body B1 (parent's bicycle) with a vehicle body B2 (children's bicycle).
However, a front wheel of the vehicle body B2 (children's bicycle) may be raised up when the bicycle connection device 100 is connected to the vehicle bodies to increase the load on the vehicle body B1. In that case, it is not proper for an elder child or adult to ride on the vehicle body B2 and ride for a long distance, and the vehicle body B1 being ridden is liable to lose balance at its rear wheel and is difficult to control the moving direction.